


Epilogue: Question 36

by stuffandnonsense



Series: The Sharing 'Verse [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fiction, Intimacy, Post-Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffandnonsense/pseuds/stuffandnonsense
Summary: Buffy and Spike never got around to answering question 36 inThe Sharing Game.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Series: The Sharing 'Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1127618
Kudos: 22





	Epilogue: Question 36

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure how I never got around to publishing this, but it has been written and waiting pretty much since I posted the original story. Better late than never?

Buffy’d bravely ventured under the sofa in search of a runaway earring, eyes tightly closed to avoid discovering anything else that might have congregated down there since she’d last guilted Spike into vacuuming. She couldn’t stop grinning when she realised what she’d found.

“Hey, come look at this!”

He poked his head through the kitchen doorway, still mostly focused on his sauce. “Crumpled bit of paper. Fascinatin’.”

“It’s that questionnaire,” Buffy called. “You remember. Oh – we never answered the last question.”

Spike came fully into the living room, wiping wet hands on his jeans. “So let’s hear it, then.”

“Share a personal problem, and ask your partner’s advice on how he or she might handle it. Also, ask your partner to reflect back to you how you seem to be feeling about the problem you have chosen.”

He laughed. “Christ, if that doesn’t describe our entire relationship, dunno what does.”


End file.
